君のそばにいるよ -Kimi No Soba Ni Iru Yo-
by Setsuko Mizuka
Summary: "Sebentar lagi. Ya, Cagalli pasti takkan membuat kita menunggu terlalu lama." / "...ya, kau ada di sini. Tapi, tak bisakah kau membuka matamu sekarang?" / "Untuk apa kau datang kemari? Maaf, kami tidak mengundangmu." / Semuanya berubah, roda kehidupan pun kembali berputar di antara mereka. / It's Present for Twins Hibiki! Otanjoubi Omedetou ne, Cagalli, Kira! / DISCONTINUED/HIATUS


"Cagalli..." Nama itu terus terucap dari bibir tipisnya. Tangan putihnya menyentuh kaca berukuran 20x40 cm di pintu ruangan bernomor 314. Pandangan kosong terlihat dengan jelas di kedua mata _blue-gray_ miliknya, tanpa sedikit pun mengalihkan penglihatannya dari sosok yang tengah tertidur pulas di atas ranjang. Ia tatap sosok lainnya yang terus terdiam sambil memegangi tangan milik sosok yang tengah tertidur di sana.

_Tes. _Tanpa sadar, air mata itu keluar dari kelopak matanya.

"Lacus, sudah lama kau datang?"

Gadis itu tak berani berbalik sekarang karena takut sosok yang menyapanya ikut bersedih. "A-a, iya," jawabnya dengan nada sebiasa mungkin. _Set, set, set. _Bisa ia rasakan sebuah tangan mengacak-acak rambut _light pink_-nya. "K-Kira, jangan acak-acak rambutku," protes Lacus tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

_Greb. _Kira memeluk gadis itu dari belakang seraya berujar.

"Jangan bersedih. Cagalli pasti akan sadar, aku yakin itu."

"...kapan?"

"Sebentar lagi. Ya, Cagalli pasti takkan membuat kita menunggu terlalu lama," yakinnya. Laki-laki berambut _brown_ itu mengeratkan pelukannya dengan pandangan tertuju pada kedua sejoli yang ada di dalam ruangan. Sakit. Itu yang ia rasakan sekarang ketika melihat sosok adik kembarannya tengah terbaring lemah dengan bantuan alat pernapasan di hidungnya. Alat pendeteksi jantung pun juga terpasang di balik piyama rumah sakitnya.

"Cagalli, cepatlah sadar," bisik Lacus.

* * *

**GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yohiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate © SUNRISE**

**君のそばにいるよ -Kimi No Soba Ni Iru Yo- by Setsuko Mizuka**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : AsuCaga**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, AU, GaJe, Abal, dsb.**

**Summary : **"Sebentar lagi. Ya, Cagalli pasti takkan membuat kita menunggu terlalu lama." / "...ya, kau ada di sini. Tapi, tak bisakah kau membuka matamu sekarang?" / "Untuk apa kau datang kemari? Maaf, kami tidak mengundangmu." / Semuanya berubah, roda kehidupan pun kembali berputar di antara mereka. / It's Present for Twins Hibiki! Otanjoubi Omedetou ne, Cagalli, Kira!

* * *

**.-. Prologue '-'**

* * *

"_Ne, Athrun." Sosok itu memanggilnya dengan nada halus tanpa sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari awan-awan yang bergerak di langit. Sebuah gumaman terdengar sebagai jawabannya. "Apa kau suka awan?" tanya gadis itu._

"_Apapun yang kau suka, aku pasti akan menyukainya."_

"_Kalau aku menyukai Kira, berarti kau juga suka dong."_

_Athrun menyipitkan pandangannya. "Tentu saja tidak akan, baka."_

_Tawa renyah keluar dari sang gadis. "Katanya, apapun yang kusuka, kau pasti akan menyukainya. Dasar payah."_

"_Tapi bukan seperti itu juga, kan? Kau ini." Athrun mencubit pipi kirinya pelan. "Lagipula, aku tidak yakin kalau kau bisa menyukai kakakmu sendiri. Karena aku tahu, yang ada di hatimu hanya aku seorang. Ne, Cagalli?" Senyum tulus ia berikan pada gadis bernama lengkap Cagalli Hibiki yang tengah memangku kepalanya._

_Semburat merah samar-samar hadir di kedua pipi gadis itu._

"_Aku suka wajah malu-malumu itu," kata Athrun dengan nada gemas._

"_Urusai yo!"_

"_Ahahaha."_

Ingatan masa lalunya bersama Cagalli beberapa bulan yang lalu kini kembali terngiang di benaknya. Tanpa sadar, ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan kanan Cagalli. "Maafkan aku, Cagalli. Maaf," lirih Athrun Zala sambil menempelkan tangan sang gadis ke keningnya untuk menutupi wajah. Sungguh, ia tak sanggup untuk melihat keadaan gadis di hadapannya. Walau dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri, ia masih bisa tersenyum tipis dan itu membuat Athrun sakit. Ya, sama seperti yang Kira rasakan.

"_Aku suka semua yang ada di langit! Kapan ya, aku bisa ke sana?"_

"Jangan..."

"_Ehe, tapi kalau aku ke sana, kau dengan siapa di sini? Pasti kau akan kesepian, kan?"_

"Ya, aku kesepian, Cagalli. Makanya itu, jangan pergi."

"_Yosh! Kalau begitu, aku tidak jadi pergi! Aku akan di sini bersamamu!"_

"...ya, kau ada di sini. Tapi, tak bisakah kau membuka matamu sekarang?"

_Tes. Tes. Tes._ Air mata turun dengan derasnya melewati dagu dan jatuh ke _jeans_ biru dongker yang dipakainya. "Cagalli... Cagalli..." Perasaan menyesal semakin tumbuh di hatinya ketika ia mengingat senyum manisnya. "Kenapa... semua ini harus terjadi? Kenapa? Kenapa bukan aku saja yang tertabrak? Kenapa harus Cagalli, _Kami-sama_!? Kenapa!?" Tangisan penuh penyesalannya semakin keras. Bahkan Kira dan Lacus yang berada di depan pintu pun bisa mendengarnya.

"_Huaaa! Salju pertama! Lihat, Athrun! Salju pertama turun!"_

"_Aku senang."_

"_Senang? Kenapa?"_

"_Di tahun ini, aku bisa melihat salju pertama denganmu."_

"_..."_

"_Dulu, aku selalu menginginkan hal ini terjadi."_

"_Aku juga."_

Kenangan saat mereka melihat salju pertama turun kembali hinggap di benak Athrun. Dalam sekejap, ia bisa merasakan kehangatan dari kedua tangan Cagalli saat memeluk lehernya dulu. Seolah-olah memang Cagalli-lah yang memeluk lehernya sekarang.

_Greb!_

"_Cagalli?"_

"_Daisuki da."_

Athrun mencium punggung tangan Cagalli yang sedari tadi terus ia genggam. "_Daisuki da yo_, Cagalli," lirihnya. Hening untuk beberapa detik. "Sudah sebulan lebih kau seperti ini, sampai kapan kau akan membuatku dan yang lainnya menunggu, Cagalli? Semua orang merindukanmu, apa kau tidak merindukan mereka?" kata laki-laki itu seraya menghapus air mata yang kembali keluar dengan punggung tangan kirinya.

"_Cagalli, apa kau percaya jika pasangan yang berciuman di sini akan bersama selamanya?"_

"_Huh? Itu hanya mitos. Aku tidak percaya."_

"_Benarkah? Tidak tertarik untuk mencobanya?"_

"_Ahaha, dasar mesum."_

"_Aku tidak mesum. Lagipula tiap kali aku menciummu, kau tidak menolak."_

"_...tidak peduli itu mitos atau nyata, yang terpenting kita bisa bersama-sama sekarang. Entah apa yang terjadi di masa depan, asal kita bersama semua akan baik-baik saja. Ne, Athrun?"_

"_Ya..."_

Senyum ceria Cagalli kembali terngiang di benaknya.

"Cagalli... aku membutuhkanmu, cepatlah sadar."

* * *

**Inochi ga kurikaesu naraba nandomo kimi no moto e ~****  
****~ Jika hidup kita bisa diulang, aku akan berada di sisimu setiap waktu ~**

* * *

Kira Hibiki terus menatap kotak _bento_ yang baru saja diberikan oleh sang kekasih tanpa sedikit pun minat untuk memakannya. Melihat hal itu membuat Lacus Clyne menghela napas berat. Ia tahu, sangat tahu bagaimana perasaan laki-laki yang duduk di sampingnya ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain menunggu Cagalli terbangun dari tidurnya. Walau dokter mengatakan gadis itu memiliki peluang kecil untuk sadar, tapi Lacus yakin Cagalli akan sadar suatu hari nanti. Entah kapan itu terjadi...

"Kira, apa kau tidak suka _bento_-ku?"

"A-a, suka kok," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Terlihat dengan jelas di mata Lacus, wajah Kira lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Kau pasti lelah," lirih sang gadis seraya menyentuh pipi Kira.

Laki-laki itu hanya bisa menutup kedua matanya begitu rasa hangat tersalurkan dari tangan Lacus. Hanya Lacus yang bisa menenangkannya seperti sekarang ini. "Tanganmu hangat, aku suka." Itu bukan gombalan, melainkan pengakuan yang sering diucapkan Kira tiap kali Lacus melakukannya. Ia membuka kedua matanya perlahan. "Boleh kupinjam bahumu? Aku... lelah," tanyanya meminta izin.

Lacus tidak menjawab, melainkan menarik kepala Kira untuk bersandar pada bahunya dengan tangan kanan secara perlahan. "Akan kupinjamkan bahuku, kapan pun kau mau."

"..._arigatou na_, Lacus."

"Tidurlah, Kira. Aku tahu, kau tidak tidur semalam."

"Aa, pasti _Kaa-san_ yang memberitahumu."

Suara laki-laki itu kini terdengar parau dan serak. "Cagalli pasti akan marah kalau tahu kau jadi seperti ini, Kira," lirih Lacus sambil mengelus pipi kanan Kira sementara tangan kiri mengambil kotak _bento_ yang ada di tangan Kira dan menaruhnya di samping kiri.

"Aku kakak yang buruk, ya? Tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk Cagalli." Ia tertawa pelan.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, Kira adalah kakak terbaik untuk Cagalli di dunia ini."

"Tapi aku..."

Bisa Lacus rasakan _sweater_ berlengan panjang dan berwarna putih miliknya basah di bagian bahu sebelah kanannya. Ia menggapai tangan kiri Kira yang terkepal lalu menggenggam erat tangan itu. "Kira..."

"_Ooo! Ternyata di rumahmu juga menanam bunga matahari dan aster, Lacus?"_

"_Kau suka bunga matahari, Cagalli? Atau aster?"_

"_Mungkin, aku suka semua bunga."_

"_Yang palling kau suka?"_

"_Entah? Memang kau akan memberikan bunga kalau aku ulang tahun nanti?"_

"_Jika kau mau, aku akan memberikan bunga dan potnya."_

"_Boleh tuh, aku pasti akan merawatnya baik-baik."_

Senyum tipis mengembang di wajah Lacus. "_Ne_, aku baru ingat. Besok adalah hari ulang tahun kalian. _Gomen_, aku sempat lupa," akunya setelah mengingat percakapan dirinya dengan Cagalli beberapa minggu yang lalu sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Tangisan Kira terhenti. "Ulang tahun?" gumamnya.

"18 Mei 'kan besok, hari ulang tahun kalian yang ke-19. Kau lupa?"

"..."

"Besok, kita rayakan ulang tahunmu dengan Cagalli dan Athrun, ya?" ajak Lacus.

"Tidak per—"

"—aku tahu. Walau Cagalli masih tidak sadar, tapi tak bisakah kita berharap akan ada keajaiban besok? Mungkin, jika kita bisa berkumpul seperti dulu, Cagalli akan sadar," potongnya dengan nada penuh keyakinan. "Sejak lulus SHS, kita semua tidak pernah kumpul lagi, kan? Milly, Dearka, Yzak, Shiho, dan lainnya sibuk dengan jalan masing-masing," lanjut Lacus.

"..." Perlahan Kira menjauhkan kepalanya dari bahu sang kekasih.

"_Ne_, Kira. Kau mau, kan?" tanya Lacus sambil menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Kira.

"Terserah kau saja."

* * *

**~ Hoshii mono nado mou nani mo nai... Kimi no hoka ni taisetsu na mono nado ~**

**~ Aku tak menginginkan apapun... Tak ada yang lebih penting darimu ~**

* * *

Miriallia Haw tak bisa menahan isak tangisnya ketika melihat sosok sahabat terbaiknya tengah tertidur di atas ranjang rumah sakit dengan bantuan alat pernapasan yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. "Cagalli... kenapa jadi seperti ini, hiks? Bukannya kau janji, akan merayakan hari ulang tahunmu tahun ini di tempat kakekmu tinggal bersama kita semua? Kenapa—_hiks_—jadi... begini?"

"Ceritanya panjang, Milly," kata Kira yang duduk di sebelah kanan Cagalli.

Dearka yang datang dengan Miriallia dari Inggris menatap Athrun. "Kau apa 'kan Cagalli?"

"..."

Entah sejak kapan, atmosfer berubah menjadi menegangkan.

Lacus mencoba menengahi seraya melirik laki-laki berambut _navy blue_ yang terus bersandar di dinding dekat pintu masuk ruang rawat bernomor 314. "Jangan salah paham dulu. Semua ini benar-benar kecelakaan, tak perlu menyalahkan orang lain seperti itu," katanya seraya tersenyum tipis. _Ya, tak ada yang harus disalahkan di sini..._

"Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku lebih awal sih?" kesal Miriallia dengan nada sesenggukan.

"Kira yang menyuruh kami untuk tutup mulut," sahut Shiho Hahnenfus.

"Kau anggap kami sebagai apa sih? Sahabat, kan?" Dearka menatap kesal ke arah Kira.

Sementara yang ditatap hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. "_Gomen_."

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Yzak Joule.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, Cagalli masih tak sadarkan diri sejak sebulan yang lalu. Aku... tidak tahu kenapa tapi kata dokter, Cagalli memang tidak ingin bangun dari tidurnya. Mungkin, karena dia sudah terlalu lelah dengan semua yang terjadi," cerita Kira dengan nada berbisik di bagian akhir.

"Walaupun begitu, kami akan tetap menunggunya sampai sadar. Iya kan, Athrun?"

Athrun menatap Lacus sebentar lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Ah iya! Aku ambil kuenya dulu sebentar," pamit Lacus sambil berbalik. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika pandangannya melihat seseorang tengah berdiri di balik pintu yang masih tertutup. "Meer...?" gumamnya seraya membuka pintu.

"_Konnichi wa_, Lacus," sapa Meer Campbell.

"_Konnichi wa_." Lacus tersenyum ramah. "Kenapa nggak masuk saja tadi?"

"Aa, itu..."

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari? Maaf, kami tidak mengundangmu," kata Kira datar.

Kedua mata Meer yang mirip dengan mata Lacus tampak menatap sayu ke arah Kira. Ia menengok sedikit ke kanan dan melihat Athrun tengah menatap kosong pada sosok Cagalli. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Meer harus menahan air matanya yang hampir keluar sejak awal. "M-maaf, aku hanya ingin... memberikan hadiah ini untuk kau dan Cagalli," lirihnya.

"Aku tidak butuh hadiah darimu, tapi mungkin Cagalli mau menerimanya," sahut Kira.

"Kira, sopanlah sedikit," tegur kekasihnya, Lacus.

Miriallia yang sedari tadi mengamati kini mulai mengerti. "Jadi, kau penyebabnya?"

"..." Meer tak menjawab melainkan menggenggam erat tali tas selempangnya dengan tangan kanan sementara tangan kiri memeluk dua buah kado. Yang satu berukuran besar untuk Cagalli berisi boneka dan yang kecil berisi sweater untuk Kira.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, tak ada yang harus disalahkan di sini," kata Lacus lagi.

"Tapi aku tidak terima kalau dia yang menyebabkan Cagalli tidak mau bangun!"

Dearka menepuk pelan bahu kekasihnya, "tenanglah. Jangan emosi."

"Tapi aku—"

"—sekarang aku akan ambil kuenya dan kau, Meer. Masuk saja, tak apa kok."

"A-aku..."

Senyum lembut terlihat di wajah Lacus. "Cagalli pasti senang melihatmu di sini."

Menunduk. Hanya itu yang bisa Meer lakukan. Ia berjalan perlahan memasuki ruang rawat sahabat masa kecilnya setelah Lacus pergi. Gadis itu juga mengambil jarak dari semuanya, termasuk Athrun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Sudah dua puluh menitan berlalu, namun tak ada perubahan dari sosok gadis yang selalu ditunggu-tunggu untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Lilin yang ada di atas kue pun sudah tak menyala lagi. Bahkan, setengah dari kue itu sudah tak ada. Beberapa kado yang dibawa oleh sahabat-sahabat dari si kembar Hibiki juga sudah diberikan, walau Kira kelihatan ingin menolak karena dengan kehadiran mereka di sini sudah lebih dari cukup.

Kalau diperhatikan, tinggal satu orang saja yang belum memberikan kado.

"_Ne_, Athrun. Kau tak mau mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' pada Cagalli dan Kira?"

Dalam diam, Kira tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu, sampai kapan pun Kira takkan bisa marah pada sahabatnya yang satu ini. Walau... Athrun adalah salah satu orang yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itu terjadi... _Iie, bagaimana pun juga, Cagalli takkan suka jika Athrun yang disalahkan, _pikirnya.

_Tap, tap, tap._

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_, Kira," kata Athrun seraya memberikan sebuah bingkasan kecil pada laki-laki itu dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Terima kasih, Athrun."

"Aku... berharap Cagalli bisa cepat sadar," harapnya.

"_Arigatou_. Athrun, aku ingin meminta sesuatu darimu," pinta Kira.

"...apa?"

"Jangan tinggalkan Cagalli, apapun yang terjadi."

Iris mata _emerald_-nya agak melebar sedikit. "Kenapa? Padahal aku—"

"—tak ada yang perlu disalahkan, Athrun." Laki-laki berambut _brown_ itu menengok ke arah Meer yang masih terdiam di dekat pintu masuk. "Termasuk kau, Meer. Aku takkan menyalahkanmu, tapi... mungkin akan sulit untuk melupakan semua ini," aku Kira Hibiki.

"..." Gadis itu makin menunduk mendengarnya.

Pandangan Athrun terarah pada sosok yang membatasi dirinya dengan Kira seraya tersenyum sedih. "_Otanjoubi omedetou ne_, Cagalli. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengucapkannya saat kau terbangun tapi... mungkin akan susah. Ah, aku juga membelikanmu hadiah kemarin," katanya sambil mengambil sebuah bingkisan berwarna biru dongker dari atas atas meja kecil yang ada di sisi kiri ranjang.

"Waktu itu, kau bilang sangat suka dengan benda ini. Makanya aku belikan."

Semua pasang mata menatap kedua sosok itu dengan pandangan sedih.

Athrun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berbentuk hati dan berwarna coklat.

"Kau membelikan Cagalli kotak musik?" tanya Yzak dengan nada heran.

Laki-laki itu mengangguk. "Katanya, dia sering nggak bisa tidur akhir-akhir ini. Saat kami jalan-jalan, dia langsung menatap kotak ini dengan mata berbinar-binar," cerita Athrun seraya terkekeh pelan. Terlihat sebuah titik berkilau di kedua sudut matanya.

"Athrun..." Shiho, Miriallia, dan Lacus memanggil namanya dengan nada lirih.

Iba, prihatin, terharu. Semua menjadi satu.

Perlahan, ia menyentuh puncak kepala Cagalli yang diperban lalu mencium gadis itu dengan tulus. Air mata tak terbendung lagi dan akhirnya mengalir melewati pipinya. "_Gomen_, Cagalli. _Gomen_...," bisik Athrun. Ia membuka kotak musik tersebut, kemudian menaruhnya di dekat telinga kiri Cagalli. "Jangan membuat kami menunggumu lebih lama lagi, Cagalli," bisiknya lagi. Athrun menangis dalam diam di lengan sang gadis.

Suara musik dari lagu '_Twinkle-Twinkle Little Star_' mengalun di ruang 314.

Lacus menepuk pelan bahu laki-laki itu dan menghiraukan air matanya yang keluar.

"Cagalli... _hiks_." Miriallia terus menangis di pelukan Dearka sejak tadi.

"Padahal kau gadis paling baik yang pernah kutemui," lirih Shiho.

Yzak memeluk Shiho dari belakang dengan tangan kanan. "Ya, kau benar."

"Cagalli... Cagalli... Cagalli...! Cepatlah sadar, _baka imouto_!" raung Kira yang sejak kemarin menahan tangisannya. Ia bersandar pada sandaran kursi dengan tangan kiri menutupi sebagian wajahnya. "Cepatlah sadar. Kumohon," lirih Kira dengan nada lebih tenang.

"Cagalli, aku mencintaimu! Aku membutuhkanmu, cepatlah sadar!" seru Athrun.

"..._minna_..."

_Tik, tik, tik._

Entah kenapa semuanya membeku dan tak bisa bergerak saat suara itu terdengar.

"Ternyata... kalian b-berkumpul di sini."

"CAGALLI!?"

Gadis yang disebut namanya hanya tersenyum lemah dengan pandangan sayu. Tangis bahagia terdengar setelahnya dan itu malah membuat Cagalli bersalah. _Maaf, membuat kalian khawatir, _katanya dalam hati. Tanpa disangka Kira memeluk adiknya secara spontan.

"_Baka_! Kenapa kau membuat kakakmu ini menunggumu selama ini!?"

"_Go...men_, Ki...ra." Gadis itu terlihat tak bisa bergerak di pelukan sang kakak.

"_Yokatta—hiks_, Cagalli. Akhirnya kau—_hiks_—sadar," kata Miriallia.

"Ya~, kita semua tahu. Cagalli kita ini takkan semudah itu menyerah. Iya, kan?"

Senyum kecil tersungging di wajahnya sebagai jawaban atas ucapan Yzak.

Kira melepas pelukannya. "Aku akan panggilkan dokter!"

Tanpa Cagalli sadari, Athrun terus menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Cagalli...," panggilnya. Bisa ia rasakan tepukan dari Lacus di bahunya. Tersenyum. Laki-laki itu tersenyum tulus setelah menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah, akhirnya kau sadar, Cagalli," gumam Athrun.

Nampaknya Cagalli baru sadar akan kehadiran Athrun.

Dari posisinya, Athrun bisa melihat pandangan kosong Cagalli yang tertuju ke arahnya.

"Kau... siapa?"

**To Be Continued**

**Otanjoubi Omedetou Ne Twins Hibiki!** :** Semoga menjadi twins yang takkan tergantikan sepanjang masa! Tetep popular walau banyak sekali chara-chara kembar yang lahir(?), dan semoga langgeng terus dengan pasangan masing-masing. :D Semoga semakin banyak yang cinta GSD juga! :* Gomen telat banget ngasih kadonya karena jujur, susah banget bagi waktu. Ini aja mati-matian nahan kantuk. Ahaha, tapi yang penting kado ini bisa diberikan deh. :P iya gak?

**Cagalli** : -_- miris banget liat kadonya

**Kira** : -_- author baka. Seharusnya kasih kado yang buat orang seneng dong, jangan buat orang kesel atau semacamnya!

**Mizu** : gomeeen! T_T Mizu aja baru dapet ide itu tadi pagi!

**Athrun** : TT_TT dan apa-apaan itu!? Cagalli tak mengingatku!? OMG! Dunia bakal kiamat!

**Mizu **: -_- lebaaay! Yaudah sih, terima aja takdir yang ada di fic ini... #dihajar semua chara GSD#

**Lacus** : ara, ara. Sepertinya author tidak bisa melanjutkan percakapan ini. Jadi aku akan tu—

**Mizu** : —chotto! Mizu belum selesai! Ehem, oke. Sebelumnya Mizu minta maaf karena nggak bisa update fic-fic Mizu di bulan Mei ini karena banyak tugas-tugas sekolah yang harus diselesaikan (mengingat sebentar lagi kenaikan kelas) dan selain itu Mizu juga harus ngurus festival bunkasai di sekolah Mizu. Yang tahu identitas Mizu pasti ngerti. :D ahaha

**NOTE : It's Another Sequel of Don't Take Her! (maybe) :)**

Sekali lagi **SUMIMASEN, MINNA-SAN! **#bow#

:) Berminat untuk meninggalkan jejak?

**Arigatou gozaimasu, sebelumnya...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Publish : 18 Mei 2013**


End file.
